I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: A Asuka K Story
by Ran Nuankai
Summary: Chapter 11 'O My Gawd' now up!
1. Pretty Cabin in the Mountains

FIXED ERRORS I SAW IN THIS BEFORE

_A/N- This is the 2nd installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. This thought came to me when my mom and I were explaining to each other why we wouldn't go camping. Animals could get us, or worse, something along this story could happen._

Note: All words in _italics_ are the conversations on the phone and certain conversations at the cabin.

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka Kazama Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 1- Pretty Cabin in the Mountains**

I grab the small silver camcorder from its black case. Checking that there are 5 extra batteries, wouldn't want it to go dead, are inside along with 2 tapes. I call Hwoarang to make sure we're still on for this weekend. We are. Now to call Steve.

"_Hello, Steve?" I wait for a reply._

"_Naw. I'm sorry, hun. This ain't Steve." I hear a throaty voice reply in a satisfied tone._

"_Christie, put Steve on." There's a pause from the other end and I think Christie is handing the phone over. But she's not._

"_You didn't ask nicely." This is said is a smart-elicky way._

"_Listen, Christie, give the damn phone to Steve!" _

"_How about…No!" Christie laughs deep and long. I squeeze my right hand into a fist so hard, my hand starts to bleed. I pay it no mind._

"_Chris…" I'm cut off by Steve's voice talking to Christie._

"_Hey, Suky. How's it going?" He asks in the sweet way that is his nature._

"_I'm good, Steve. But you need to get Christie off my back." I hear Christie say that I have no right to call, I should be happy with Hwoarang. _

"_Don't mind her, Suuuky. She's just meeessing with you." That was strange, I thought._

"_What was that?"_

"_I'm satisfied, Suky. Do you even have to ask?" I hear Steve make a 'purr' sound. I know that sound. Hwoarang makes a similar sound when I do it. I shake my head in disgust._

"_Tell Christie to lay off. I have something to ask you." I hear Christie groan. Ewww._

"_I know what you're thinking, Suky. And stop it. I didn't do anything to Christie. She's just doing that to piss you off." I hear Christie giggle. Bitch._

"_Seriously, Steve. I want to ask you something. In private." I hear Christie groan again. "Yeah, Christie. Leave out the room while we ' mature' people talk." I call over the phone. _

_I hear Christie groan again, but this is different. It's accompanied with a soft gasp. Uhhh. For goodness sakes._

"_I'm back, Suky. What'd you want to ask me?" I can tell he's out of breath by his halting words. _

"_Please tell me you did not just 'do' her while I was on the line." There's a pause then I hear him laugh softly._

"_Suky, what'd you want to ask me?" He waits patiently._

"_Me and Hwoarang are having a get together this weekend, and I wanted to invite you…" Steve interrupts._

"_Who else is going?"_

"_You don't trust me, Steve?" I ask hurt._

"_Naw, Suky. That's not it, I just don't want to be a 3rd wheel. You know I hate those." I know alright. I felt the same way when I was invited to his home with Christie while mine was being exterminated. Stupid dog and his fleas. Stupid Christie for giving the dog to me in a 'peace' offering. _

"_Yes, I know. But you won't be the only one. Xiaoyu is coming along." He laughs._

"_Now, Suky, did you go soft on Xiao?"_

"_No, I still don't like her. She's like a little sister to Rang. Listen, Steve, I want you to come." He seems to think about this for a minute._

"_You only want me to go, because you don't want to be bothered with her. What makes you think I want to be bothered with her either?" _

"_Don't be pissed. I want it to be an 'even' number. It's always more fun that way." I hope he 'buys' that. Even though I know it's a load of crap. _

"_Fine, yes I'll come. But you have to promise me that I won't be stuck with Xiaoyu. She's fucking annoying." I laugh. I'm in total agreement, that's why she was invited._

"_Promise, Steve. Be ready Friday, we'll pick you up." From the other end I hear "Okay." We say bye and hang up. That's 1 down and1 to go. This is gonna be fun._

My next call is Jin, my brother. Since I already told Steve Xiaoyu was coming, I have to invite Jin, or Xiaoyu won't come. Like a lil sis to Hwoarang or not. She goes wherever Jin-Jin goes. I hate that little nickname she gave him.

"_Hello?" A sleepy voice replies._

"_Hello, Jin" There's a pause._

"_Why are you calling at this ungodly hour?" _

"_It's not late, Jin. It's in the morning."_

_He replies with annoyance. "3:11 is counted as night. I'm still sleeping."_

"_Whatever, Jin. You going to come with me this weekend?"_

"_Where?" He stifles a yawn._

"_To that really pretty cabin mama talked about. Hwoarang and Steve are going." There's another pause._

"_Why in the world would I go to the mountains with you, Hwoarang and Steve? First off, you know I hate Hwoarang, and Steve… I really don't care about Steve." I have to tell him Xiaoyu is coming._

"_Xiaoyu is coming." There, it's out._

"_I don't like Xiaoyu either. Why would you think that would make me want to come? Have you lost your mind, Su? I mean for real." He trails off with his remarks about me and Xiaoyu and so on. I pretty much tuned him out after the Xiaoyu part. Ha._

"_Jin, hold up." I proceed to tell him that he won't have to be bothered with her, it's just Hwoarang invited her on the base of knowing I'd invite him. He gets the idea and agrees to come. _

2 down and I'm done. Time for me to sleep. I'm tired and I need to be rested for the fun that lays ahead.

* * *

**Friday afternoon**

"Hwoarang, when is Xiaoyu getting here? I'm getting tired of checking and rechecking our stuff!" I call across the room. His clothes consist of slim black jeans, a thick white turtle neck and black sneakers.

Hwoarang laughs. His laugh is so sexy. And when he looks up and I see not just his bright auburn hair tossled, but his tanned skin and thick lashed light brown eyes. Combined, he looks sexy as hell! He makes me want to drop everything and take him. Yeah, I like to be in charge. He doesn't complain. Cause that's how he likes it.

Then his eyes narrow and he's standing in front of me so fast I didn't see it. He grabs me just as fast. He kisses me and… the stupid phone rings. We look at each other and I know that he knows he needs to get it. It could be one of our friends. I swear I'm gonna kill them. He lets me down then turns to head to the living room of his place. I drove here so we could ride in his jeep.

Looking in the mirror I look at myself. Chocolate brown hair to my neck, big dark brown eyes, peach skin, black boots, boot-cut blue jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve. I must say, I look pretty good. Let Christie see me now. I turn around just as Hwoarang comes back in. I hear a horn honk. That's Xiaoyu. He almost runs out the door to her. At the window, I see her get out the car and hug him. I really don't care too much for Xiaoyu.

In the house, I turn to Xiaoyu as she asks me something. I didn't quite catch what it was.

"What was that?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Silly Suky, you weren't paying attention." She shakes her head. "I asked if you thought my outfit was ok."

She turns around for me to see. She only cares because my brother is coming. She's wearing white sneakers, white flare leg jeans, a fuzzy white turtle neck and a white fuzzy hat with panda ears. It's so disgustingly cute. She takes the hat off and says 'ta-da'. Underneath are two ponytails with white ribbons. I walk over to the farthest right wall and turn to her. She looks confused. I turn off the light...and I see I was right. She does glow. Hwoarang stumbles and cries out. I cut the light back on and see him on the floor holding his left knee, face scrunched up. Xiaoyu gets to him first.

"Are you okay, Hwo?" She bends down asking him. His response, if you can call it one, is to me not to her.

"Why the hell was the lights off!" He looks at and I see he really wants an answer.

"I wanted to see Xiaoyu glow." He blinks and she gets up and hugs me. I wish she wouldn't.

"You're so sweet, Suky!" That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, but Ok.

We both help Hwoarang up and somehow, we packed everything up and was in the car. It was here that I noticed her coat. It was white and fuzzy like her hat, but it had white angel wings on the back. I just shook my head.

On our way to Steve's, next is Jin. We talk along the way. Well actually, Xiaoyu does the talking. Which brings me to the question: 'Does she ever shut up?' I'm rewarded with a answer I don't much like. No, she doesn't. I drive. Hwoarang's knee is killing him. His words, not mine. He doesn't seem to know that things could get a lot worse.

I pull into the drive of Steve and Christie's, but I see something that really shouldn't be. Steve comes out with his blue and black duffle bags, wearing black jeans, black shoes and a black long sleeved shirt and coat. He puts them up and climbs inside. But here comes Christie. I gasp. I should've known he had too may bags. I pull out of the drive and start to head down the street. Steve hollers for me to stop. I see Christie running behind the car. That's a site. I still laugh when I think about that. I pull back into the drive and Christie gives me the finger. 'Fuck' her too. She doesn't know the meaning of giving me the finger.

I can't believe it, she's dressed just like Xiaoyu. Only there's no angel wings on her coat and no fuzzy hat with panda ears. She climbs in the jeep with her long flowing reddish brown hair and turns to me. In her hazel eyes, I can see pure hate, which I'm very sure is mirroring mine. She flips her hair with a chocolate brown hand. Steve gets back in the jeep after getting out to get Christie's 3 white duffle bags, matching Xiaoyu's. He turns to me and gives me the look. I hate the look. I notice that his usually short blonde hair is to is neck, like mine. Even though he looks pissed as hell, his blue eyes have a twinkle in them. I smile and his eyes turn angry and he sits in the back with Christie and Xiaoyu. So he's pissed. So am I. He wasn't supposed to bring Christie. But really, I knew he would. He's so predictable. But I can't say I'm mad. I turn forward and smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Hwoarang asks me.

"I was thinking of how fun it's going to be." He nods and looks out the window as I pull off. He just doesn't know how true those words are.

I pull up and Jin is already waiting. His purple duffle bags match his black boots and jeans, purple long sleeve and coat. His hair is hid under a black knitted hat. He hates hats. He walks over to us. I expect Hwoarang to say something, but he doesn't. His sore knee must've changed his attitude slightly.

"Why the hell did you take so long, Su!" His voice falters from the cold.

"I had something to take care of." He gets my meaning. He grabs his bags and put them in the trunk and climbs in next to Christie. He wants to stay as far away as possible from Xiaoyu. But that doesn't happen, for she switches places with Christie. Jin gives a look that only I saw and know. But of course, I know him. He's my brother. And with that, we headdown I 66, to the pretty cabin in the mountains.

* * *

-----**In Chapter 2, there's action involving a certain 'someone' Asuka doesn't get a long with. Now in truth, there's a choice of Steve, Christie and Xiaoyu. Who do you think Asuka doesn't like the most? Your answer doesn't affect the chapter. Read and Review to find out. Hope you liked.-----**

_**nichole hahn **_


	2. Newfound Respect

_A/N- This is the 2nd installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. _NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

Note: All words in _italics_ are conversations on the phone and certain conversations at the cabin.

**Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future. **

**Ultima Angel: _Thanks. I think your's is going well too. _**

**NCTekkEn08: _Great Job? Woo Hoo. _**

**Aki Ronin: _My best fic so far! Thanks. Nice name change too. _**

**Babygurl154: _Asuka X Hwoarang, yeah._**

**

* * *

**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 2- Newfound Respect**

5 more hours and we'll be there. The radio isn't on, so there are conversations in the back going on.

"How much longer, Suky?" I hear Xiaoyu call from the back, next to Jin. I promise you she's like a kid.

"5 more hours." I hear a sigh.

"Why'd you wanna know, Xiao?" Hwoarang asks from next to me.

"Well… I kinda have to…" I look at her through my mirror.

"Spit it out, Xiaoyu." I tell her.

"Have to pee. I kinda have to pee." She seems relieved that she finally said it.

"Didn't you go before we left?" I'm not trying to be mean, this time. I just want to make it there before it gets dark.

"Yeah, but I drank a Icee on my way to Hwo's." An Icee while it's cold outside; a little strange. But they are good. Cherry and blue raspberry. Hmmm.

"You drank a Icee while it's cold out?" Steve finds it a little strange too. "And, how do you 'kinda' have to pee? You either have to or not." He asks her. That's exactly what I was wondering. Hwoarang doesn't say anything to Steve. Must be because he wasn't being smart to Xiaoyu. Just curious.

Xiaoyu turns to Steve. "They had them at Ameristop for a 89 cents. I was like 'that's a deal', and I bought one." Then she turns to answer me. "Well, I think I can hold it for another hour." I shake my head okay. Another hour it'll be then; except, someone changes that.

"Well, Xiao may be able to hold it for another hour, but I can't." I look in the mirror. Christie's giving me a 'I ruined your plans, ha' look. Her smug attitude's gonna get her hurt.

She smiles; that's it! I swerve the black jeep to the right side of I 66, in some grass. Everyone is thrown to the left. Good thing they have seat belts on.

I unbuckle my seat belt and turn, leaning between the driver and passenger seats.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Suky!" Rang hollers next to me.

I ignore him. My attention on Christie. "Listen, Christie, you'd be wise to not make me mad. Cause I'm the one driving. Ya hear?" She looks at me shocked.

Then angrily says, "Maybe you won't be driving. Gimme the keys!" She unbuckles her seat belt and reaches past Jin.

Xiaoyu turns to Jin. "Stop her, Jin-Jin!" She touches his arm to get him to stop Christie. He makes no such move, just continues to face ahead looking at me.

Hwoarang grabs my arm and pulls me back down. "Maybe Christie should drive, Suky. You 'seem' mad and you shouldn't drive mad."

I whip my head to face him. How dare he want Christie to drive! I'll be damned if she does. I snatch the keys from the ignition, putting them down my shirt just before Christie reaches them.

"How you like that, Christie? Gonna grab them from me now?" I dare her to. She looks at me, narrowed eyes to slits and opens her door to get out. I don't hesitate. I open mine and get out too. We both know where this is going and we're both ready. She takes her coat off and I follow, putting the keys in my pocket. Coats on the ground… It's about to get uglier than in the car. Way uglier.

I hear Xiaoyu hollering. I can't make out what she's saying. Then I do. She's saying that this is gonna have to wait. She's gotta pee. What the fuck? And Christie punches me in the stomach.

Folding over, I look up. No one's gotten out of the jeep besides me and Christie. It's like we're in slow motion. Christie made a big mistake, cause I don't go for body shots. I go straight for the face and head. And I do. I grab her right shoulder and punch her dead in her right eye. She falls back, but catches herself before hitting the ground. She runs at me and I grab her arms, but not before she slams me into the drivers side of the jeep. My back against the jeep and her head in my stomach, I punch at her neck and shoulders. She lifts up, hittingme in chin with the front of her head. Blood shoots out onto her cheek and on her white shirt. She doesn't care. I can taste an excess amount of blood. I feel it coming out of my mouth and down my chin in a river. I don't care. I push forward and hit her with the base of my right hand in her mouth. She staggers, but still doesn't fall. She double punches me in my right cheek. I ram forward, bringing both of us to the ground; me on top. She gets a good grip on my hair with her left hand and pulls back hard making my mouth open. I aim with my right fist straight at her nose. That makes her let go. I aim to punch her again in the face, but she flips us; her on top this time. She punches me in the nose. with her right fist.I grab her face with my left hand and squeeze. She hollers and punches my cheek again. I somehow get my legs up under her stomach and give a great push, tossing her to the left side of me. I immediately jump on top of her again, but just before I get to punch…. I'm pulled off of her. Then I see Jin pulling Christie back.

Leaning against the jeep with Xiaoyu, is Rang. So I know it's Steve holding me back. I try to pull forward and Christie kicks out. But neither of us get a hit in.

"Get off, Steve!" I try to jerk away. Christie does the same, but fails too.

"I'm gonna fuck her up! Jin, let go!" She tries to slide between his arms, but can't.

"I think you already did, Chris. And it looks like she did the same to you." Is Jin's response to her.

I try to head butt Steve, but he pulls me to his right, so I miss. I look forward and see Rang's disappointed look and Xiaoyu's tear filled eyes.

I look to the ground, my head bent down. I see Christie's feet have stopped trying to kick Jin. I look up and see Jin's turned her to face Rang and Xiaoyu. He turns her back around, her head dropped and eyes facing the ground too.

"Ya'll gonna fucking act like ya'll got some fucking sense?" Steve yells from holding me. He's never cussed that much before.

I look up and my eyes meet Christie's. And in that brief second, we have an understanding. We'll always hate each other. There's a certain understanding people who hate each other have. And we finally have that. Our hate had finally reach its boiling point, and had no choice but to blow. Now that it did, we can cool off.

We shake our heads yes, but Steve and Jin hold us for a little longer. May be scared that letting go would entail us to jump at each other again, but we won't.

"They're not going to fight again, Steve." I look up and Jin looks at me.

"How do you know that, Jin?" Steve smartly asks him.

"I just do. The same thing happened between me and Hwoarang a few months ago. We say smart ass things to each other, but we don't fight anymore." That's all the explanation Steve needed, so he lets me go, as does Jin of Christie. I grab my black coat off the ground and hear the keys rattle inside. Steve goes to say something about them, but Jin cuts him off; telling him, to let the key thing go. He does and I see Christie holding her white coat in her arms. One last look at each other, and I climb in the drivers seat.

I see Christie pull Xiaoyu aside and they talk for a second. Xiaoyu nods and she goes to Steve. A few seconds later, after an angry look to Xiaoyu, Steve gets up to sit beside Jin in the two seats in font of Christie and Xiaoyu. Christie leans her head back against her seat, with a slight wince. It must be painful to sit back. Xiaoyu rubs Christie's hair.

I can feel Hwoarang looking at me along with his disappointment radiating from him. So what if he's pissed. I'm pissed too. Pissed that he wanted Christie to drive and pissed that my body hurts. He doesn't say anything to me. In fact, no one says anything to each other. This trip for the cabin has gotten worse since when we first started out 4 ½ hours ago. I turn away and put the keys in the ignition starting the jeep. We pull back onto I 66, none of us paying attention that that whole fight between Christie and me took an hour and a half.

From next to her, I hear Xiaoyu again. "Ya'll do know that I still gotta pee? And that now I have to pee bad!"

And we hear Christie say that she still has to pee too. Damn, I really don't want to stop, but I have to. Anyway, we're not going to make it before dark now. There's a BP gas station 2 miles ahead on exit 17.

2 miles later, we pull into the BP. What the hell, I might as well go pee too. Everyone thinks the same thing. Somehow me and Christie are walking side by side. Our bodies sore as hell, we nod to each other with our newfound respect.

* * *

**----- Hope you liked. In the next chapter,...well, you'll just have to see won't you? Lol. Chapter 3 is entitled 'Reminiscence Interrupted'. Bye.---**

_**nichole hahn**_


	3. Reminiscence Interrupted

_A/N- I only own the story, ie the characters personalities. Lol_

**Thanks: Babygurl154, Aki Ronin and NCTekkEn08. Ya'll are the BEST!**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 3- Reminiscence Interrupted**

So, we made it to the cabin. No one spoke the whole way there, but Xiaoyu. She'd rested her elbows on the Jin's seat directly in front of her.

* * *

**The Cabin**

Inside was a very spacious living room in light browns and yellows. There were 3 doors leading to the rooms. This is where other problems began; not that I'm saying things had gone good, because they definitely hadn't.

"Okay, room arrangements..." I'd began but was interrupted by Steve.

"We know our room arrangements already. Me and Christie are in one room and, ya'll are on your own." He puts his arm right arm around Christie. I turn to the others.

"As I was saying, room arrangements are as follows: Steve and Christie, me and Rang..." I'm cut off again! One more time and I'm gonna lose my cool, again.

"Hell naw!" Jin shakes his head. ""Me and Xiaoyu, no. We're not staying in the same room." Xiaoyu had scooted close to him but was now looking hurt.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well who are you gonna room with? Rang?" I see his face and how dead on the money I was with that statement.

"Yes, me and Hwoarang, you and Xiaoyu." He shakes his head.

"No! I'm not bunking with her and besides that, you and Hwoarang don't even like each other. That'd be like me and Christie bunking. It's stupid and a big mistake."

Hwoarang who's sitting in a chair next to me, decides to say something. "How about me and Xiaoyu bunk, since ya'll don't like her." He says this with disgust and anger while looking at everyone and stopping at me. I can't help but feel that it was mostly directed at me.

Xiaoyu is shaking her head yes. "If that'll make everyone not argue, sure I'll bunk with Hwo."

Me bunking with my brother?...No. I remember when we'd go on vacation and there'd be only two beds in the room, and a sofa bed. Mom and dad would sleep in one, and that'd leave me and Jin to sleep in the other. There was no way I was sleeping on the sofa bed with grandfather and Jin felt the same way. He'd sleep at the head and I'd sleep at the foot of the bed. Then, he'd put his feet in my face. I'd tell him to stop, but he'd keep doing it. But one time I'd had enough, so I grabbed his big toe and bent it backwards. He yelled and ma would tell us to 'shut the hell up', they were trying to sleep.

"Nope, sorry. I'll bunk with Xiaoyu before I bunk with Jin." I grab Xiaoyu's arm and we head to the room I designated as ours, as of now.

Xiaoyu and I peek out the door to the living room and see Steve and Christie exchange glances with them, then head to the room straight ahead of the living room. That leaves Jin and Rang. Xiaoyu giggles, and I 'shush' her. But on the real, I wanted to giggle to.

Jin and Rang were leaving to the only room left, so in that split second between me and Xiaoyu, we'd missed what happened. If anything happened. I don't know. I'm curious though. We turn back to our room and do a little unpacking.

We were all tired, so I assumed that's why no one came out of their rooms. I know Xiaoyu is sleeping, and it's about 1 in the morning when I come out of me and Xiaoyu's room. I'd forgotten to bring pajamas, so Xiaoyu lent me some. She has the same night gown as I do. White with panda bears all over. Damn I'm hungry. I'm heading past Steve and Christie's room, when I hear them. It's a little muffled and no they weren't doing it. That seemed to be the issue.

_"Chris, come on."_

_"Don't 'Chris' me, Steve. Not tonight."_

_"Why?" _

I don't hear her answer.

_"I know why, Christie. You're letting Suky get in the way. You think I still love her. You couldn't be more wrong. I don't and now I'm starting to think I hate her."_

_"Don't kid yourself, Steve. You'll always go running to her aid. But that's not why I said no."_

_"Then why?"_

_"You figure it out, Mr. No-it-all."_

_"This isn't a game, Chris."_

_"Yeah, you'll probably never figure it out anyway, even though it happened in front of you."_

There's a pause, then I hear Steve.

_"Are you mad at me? Is that why?"_

_No. It's been a long day. I'm tired and I'm sore."_

I hear more talk, but it's muffled so badly I can't decipher it. Then I hear footsteps coming towards the door. Something tells me that the door is about to open, so I get up and go to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a diet Pepsi and something that I don't know what it is. I heat it up.

"Uh! This shit is nasty!" I spit it out. I look up, seeing at first purple shorts and a T, then Christie.

"That's mine." She walks over and takes the little white carton from my hands. "You shouldn't eat things that don't belong to you." She grabs a fork and starts to eat.

"Whatever. What the hell was that?" I point to the white carton.

"It's sushi." She looks down at her food. Pushing it around with her fork. "Blowfish, a bit of squid and a few others." She looks at me.

"That's shit." She laughs.

"I thought you ate sushi." She takes a seat at the table across from me.

"Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I like sushi. In fact, I hate sushi." She looks shocked, then laughs again.

"Well, I understand. There's certain things from my culture I don't eat, either." We proceed to tell each other about the different foods we don't eat. We get a good laugh out of it. Christie's kinda cool. But our laughter is cut short when Rang steps in wearing blue shorts and a white T. He's followed by Steve in a black T and blue shorts. We get up to leave.

"Don't leave on our account." Rang says. "Ya'll didn't do anything to accommodate us before, so don't do it now."

"Awww, Rang, you pissed cause you have to stay with Jin instead of Xiaoyu?" Christie grabs my shoulder. I shake her hand off.

"You never did like Xiao, did you Suky?" He shakes his head like it's a damn shame. "I think you're jealous."

I shake my head. "Naw. I think you're pissed cause Xiaoyu likes my bro instead of you." Hwoarang's quiet with a look I can't put my finger on.

Christie steps in. "Ya'll don't need to fight. Me and Asuka are trying to get along, and ya'll will too, or I promise I'll be busting some heads up in here. Got it? I came here to have fun. I can ruin my own fun, but I'll be damned if ya'll will."

Hwoarang walks off and I watch him. I hadn't noticed that Xiaoyu was standing there. The expression on her face tells me she'd been standing there the whole time. I walk past her to our room but I hear Christie and Steve.

"You and Hwoarang thought ya'll could come in here and make us uncomfortable!"

"Well how could we? Ya'll made fucking fools of yourself earlier. Making you feel uncomfortable ain't worse than that!"

I'd stepped into the room by then, so I didn't hear the rest. Doesn't really matter.

"Hwo really doesn't like me like that. He's just mad at you for the Suky/Christie scene earlier." I look up from my place on my bed and see Xiaoyu. She continues to talk but takes a seat on my bed next to me. "He really loves you, you know. Sometimes when we talk, he changes the subject to you."

"Really?" I look her in the eyes.

"Yeah. He says that when you go to work he misses you, that he wants you near him all the time..." I stop her.

I push her shoulder. "Quit lying, Xiaoyu."

She falls back on my bed laughing. "I had you going there for a minute, didn't I?"

"Yeah. But I caught on quick." She stops laughing and sits up.

"You know, I was serious about how he loves you and misses you when you're at work. The other part was just me messing with you." I smile. Her and Christie are making it really hard to not like them. Damn them. They're ruining my plans.

"Xiaoyu, what did that comment mean earlier when you said that the fight me and Christie had was gonna have to wait? She puts her hand under her chin in thought.

"I had to pee. The fight could've waited." She pauses. I wait for her to continue. She does. "I didn't want Hwo mad that there was a river named Xiao in his car."

She smiles, then I smile. Then she laughs so hard she falls off the bed rolling. "You know, Suky? You should smile more. You look pretty when you do."

I cross my arms. "Really?"

"Uh huh." She shakes her head getting up from the floor. "And you should be nicer too. You'll get a long with people better."

"You like to give advice, don't you?" I watch her dust off her night gown and sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thanks. And yes, I do." She comes close to me, bends down and hugs me. Then whispers, "I'm not that goofy, childish girl everyone thinks I am. You see when you get to know me." She straightens and goes to her bed.

I sit and think and think about what she said. I have a feeling that there's a hidden meaning behind it. For sure I'm gonna find out.

"Xiaoyu?" She doesn't answer and I see why. She's asleep. O well, I'll talk to her about it later.

I decide to go see if Hwoarang is is in his room. I hope he is, because we need to talk. I pass Christie and Steve's room.

"Hwoarang's gone with Steve." Christie says from the bed she and Steve share.

"Where'd they go?" I'm standing in the doorway.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. Once me and Steve got back to our room, Hwoarang asked him did he want to leave with him. He said yeah. They needed some air."

I think about this. "They took the car? How the hell are we to leave here?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. They just went for a breather." Then she goes back to reading her book.

I go down the hall to Hwoarang and Jin's room. I go to the door and find it open. Jin's sitting on his bed in purple shorts and a black T. He looks as if he's thinking. I wonder what about.

**_Jin's POV _**(He's reminiscing)

_"Xiaoyu." I kiss her neck and she moans._

_"Jin." She touches my spot and a moan excapes. She knows how to touch me. _

_"Xiaoyu... we need to stttop." _

_"Uh huh, Jin-Jin." But she climbs on top of me and doesn't stop. Now I'm not sure if I want her to. _

_"Xiao..." She kisses down my chest and to my... Oooooo. _

_"Like that, Jin-Jin?" I nod knowing all to well that she can't see me. But in response I feel warm lips that smile. _

_"Xiao..." My body's getting tight and we haven't even done it yet. What am I saying? We're not supposed to. We need to stop._

_Xiao raises her head and licks her lips. "I'm gonna make you scream my name." _

_O shit! She climbs on top and I feel her rubbing against me. Bliss. Plain and simple. O what the hell? What's one more night._

_I flip us over, her on the bottom and me on the top. I trail kisses from her neck down her stomach. Perfect. Every inch of her is perfect. Her smell. It excites me._

_I look up and meet her eyes. There's a playful twinkle that I never fail to elicit from her. "I can see you're as excited as I am." It's a soft whisper, but I hear it none the less. _

_I reply with a kiss to her lips. "One more night, Xiao." I kiss her again._

_She replies against my mouth. "One more night, Jin-Jin."_

_I do one soft shove and our hips meet. She gasps and holds on tight to me. This is gonna be a long night._

Jin finally looks up and notices that I'm there. He was really deep in thought. "Hey, Su. Didn't see you standing there. How long have you been standing there, anyway?" He asks me.

"For about 10 minutes. You were really deep in thought." I lean against the doorway. His eyes get all big. He doesn't want me to know something. I think I know what it is.

"Yeah, I was." He turns away.

"Was it good?" He turns back to face me. Mouth open. He's silent for a minute, just staring at me.

"Yeah." He shakes his head with a smile. "It was."

I smile and walk to sit on his bed next to him. "Are you happy?"

"No." His smile fades.

"Then do something about it." He seems in thought again.

"What do I tell her, Su? I'm the one who wanted to break it off." Jin looks so guilty.

I move my arms to him bringing him into a hug. "Tell her what feels right. It's not like she doesn't like you."

"How come you can give good advice on others relationships, but can't keep yours together?" He sits up and kisses me on the cheek.

"That hurt. But I guess I give the advice, but can't take it." Jin nods and we sit in quietness. Him in his world, me in mine. So, Jin and Xiaoyu were together. I never would have thought. Both of them hid it really well. I'll talk to Xiaoyu about it when she wakes up.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Truthfully, I had difficulty writing from a guys point of view with the Jin and Xiao part. But I think I did ok. Chapter 4 soon. Don't have a title yet.**

_**Jia-Li Hahn **(Nichole)_


	4. Xiao' instead of Xiaoyu

_A/N- This is the 2nd installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. _NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

Note: All words in _italics_ are the conversations on the phone and certain conversations at the cabin.

**_----Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future._ **

**Aki Ronin , _Ultima Angel_, NCTekkEn08 , Babygurl154**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 4- 'Xiao' instead of Xiaoyu**

I can't talk to Christie cause she's reading and prettypissed off, like me. I can't talk to Hwoarang cause he and Steve are still gone. I can't talk to Jin causeI just talked with him,so that leaves Xiaoyu. I'm so bored, and to top that off, I can't sleep and I'm still hungry. I grab my pack of Dubble Bubble gum in grape flavor. It's better to chew gum than to eat in middle of the night. That's when you put on weight.

I watch Xiaoyu sleeping from my place on my bed. Forget that she's sleeping. She's gonna get her ass up now. I walk over to her bed; she doesn't even feel the floor shake from my continuous jumping. She turns over on her back and lets out a moan and a contented sigh. I know what she's dreaming about. Gross. I shake my head. Xiaoyu then turns to her right side facing me and sucks her left thumb. With her hair still in those 2 ponytails and her thumb sucking, makes her look like a cute little baby. Awww... Time for baby to get up.

I touch her shoulder. "Xiaoyu." She doesn't stir.

I shake her. "Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu get up." I hiss.

"I really need to talk to you. Come on." She still doesn't wake. She sleeps like a rock.

I turn and walk over to the door. Peeking out down the hall I see Christie's still reading. I look in the next door and see that Jin's asleep. He's probably thinking about Xiaoyu.

I walk back past Christie's door. "They're fine at the moment, Asuka. But they're not gonna be fine when they come back. Are they?" She's turned and looking at me. I shake my head no and she nods turning back to her book.

Back in my room I decide that I'm gonna try getting Xiaoyu up again. Standing over her, I shake her harder than the last time. When she moves but turns over, I roll her over causing her to hit the floor. With a loud 'thud', Xiaoyu instantly gets up with a pissed-as-hell look.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She rubs her hip. "That crap hurt."

"Look Xiaoyu, I needed to get you up." She stares at me. "That was a last resort. I promise." I cross my heart.

She nods her head. "What was it that couldn't wait for me to get up." She sits back on her bed. "I was having a great dream."

"About Jin. I know." I take a seat on her bed too.

"Duh, your brother is hot as hell!" She has this dreamy look in her eyes.

"You cursed, Xiao. I'm shocked." This is no lie. I really am shocked.

Xiaoyu flips her ponytails behind her shoulders. "Well you're not the only one shocked, Suky."

I'm quiet for a minute. "What do you have to be shocked about?"

She looks at me then hugs me tight. "Well, silly Suky, you called me 'Xiao'. Not Xiaoyu like you usually do." She squeezes tighter. "That means you like me now!"

"I don't like you. I 'tolerate' you, now." I try to push her. When that doesn't work, I pull her arms from around me. Doesn't work. Damn Xiaoyu is strong. "For Hwoarang's sake." I add.

"Nuh uh. You like me." She leans back and smiles a big smile. "And guess what?... I like you too, Suky!"

"What happened to 'I'm not that goofy, childish girl everyone thinks I am. You see when you get to know me.' Huh?" I cross my arms.

"Well, the first step to getting to know me is to like me. Right?" She gives a hopeful smile, then continues without waiting for an answer. "I guarantee that once this weekend is over, you'll 'know' me."

I nod and scoot towards the end of the bed, away from her. "Xiao, you do realize that those comments you say are just 'a little bit' scary." I use the first and thumb fingers of my left hand spaced about an inch apart, to demonstrate.

"What do you mean?" Xiaoyu asks with her head slightly cocked to the side.

I try to explain to her. "Well, for one your voice gets low when you say them. And you lean in very close, almost like your gonna kiss me... It kinda makes me feel like you have a split personality, that surfaces once in awhile."

She thinks about this for a minute. "You think I have a split personality?" She leans back and starts to look scared. "O my gosh!"

I reach for her hand to calm her down. "Xiaoyu, I'm not saying you have one. I'm saying you act like you do." She looks at me. "It's just how you say them. May be you should try saying things like that differently."

"Ok. I will, try." Her shoulders straighten, then slump again. "Do you think that the others noticed?"

Steve probably did. He seems to be slightly scared of Xiaoyu. But this is what I say out loud. "Nope. Maybe I only noticed cause you were talking to me."

"But you do know that I was kidding about thinking I had a split personality." She looks at me.

"Okay." I look at her back.

"I do have a split personality." I cough and choke on my bubble gum. "It's just you're the only one that's ever let me know that you noticed."

I get my coughing under control and look at her. I looked so hard that I couldn't tell if she was joking or... not. That's something I'd rather not think about right now.I decide to change the subject. "So Xiao, I didn't know you and my bro were together, once."

Now it's her turn to choke. She caught me off guard, so I caught her. "How... how did you know that?" Her eyes are big.

"Well, I know my brother and he told me." She still looks shocked. "Were you gonna keep that a secret; hope I never found out?"

That gets her out of it. "I was gonna tell you once me and Jin got back together."

"Uh huh." I shake my head.

"Eventually he was gonna figure out that him wanting us to break up was a really big mistake." She says this matter-of-factly.

I smile. "Was that what you're dream was about?"

Xiaoyu smiles and nods her head. "In it we made up."

"Sometimes dreams come true." I say getting off her bed.

She follows me, getting up too. "What do you mean?" She says suspiciously.

I turn to her. "Nothing. Just that dreams do come true, sometimes."

She nods her head. "True, true. Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

"It's 4:30 in the morning, Rang should be back now. He's been gone too long." I hear a noise from the living room, so I head to it.

Xiao's at my heels. "I know, you're worried. I'm sure he's fine."

I turn back to face her. She has a very worried look. More worried than I am. But that's because I'm pissed. "I'm sure that he's fine too. I'm not worried, he should be the one worried."

I start to walk again. Reaching the living room, I see that no ones came in. I must be hearing what I want to hear. I decide to lock the door and put the chain on. See how they like that.

"Why aren't you worried, Suky?" She's tapping me on the shoulder. She hasn't seemed to notice what I did.

"I'm pissed right now. He didn't even have the decency to tell me that he was leaving and not to worry! He could have left a note! He left Christie to tell me. What if me and Christie weren't on mutual grounds! I'm gonna kick his ass!" I'm facing Xiaoyu and getting more pissed with every second that I think about what hwoarang did.

She pats me on the cheek. "You know you couldn't hurt him if you tried."

I look into her eyes. With those words, it's so clear. Those words are so true. Xiaoyu nods. I finally understand her. I like her.

She smiles and hugs me. "We're gonna be great friends, Suky. I just know it." I can't help but smile too. Now I know what Jin saw in her. He should have never let Xiaoyu go.

"When we were talking about dreams coming true, Xiao?" She leans back and nods. "You're dream did come true. Jin sees that he's made a mistake. He's gonna talk to you."

Her eyes light up. "He is? He's gonna talk to me?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him I told you. Act surprised when he does. Okay?" I smile.

"I promise." She crosses her heart.

* * *

At that moment, the handle to the front door shakes. Then there's a knock. I walk over and look through the peephole. It's Hwoarang and Steve. I move and motion for Xiaoyu to see. 

_"Somebody answer the door." Hwoarang calls._

_"Hey, it's me and Hwoarang!"_

Xiaoyu giggles, and I 'shush' her. But on the real, I wanted to giggle too. Déjà Vu anyone?

_"Xiaoyu?" Steve asks._

_"Xiao, I heard you. Answer the door." There's a pause. "She's behind the door with Suky. Christie's probably with them."_

_"Actually Hwoarang, Christie's not with us. She's sleep." I call through the door._

_"Suky? Open the damn door." Hwoarang says. Steve is quiet through it all._

_"Now Hwoarang, you know I don't take kindly to you not asking nicely." I say in a pissed tone._

_"Fuck it, Suky. It's fucking freezing out here. Open the door so me and Steve don't freeze to death." I hear him take a sharp intake of breath._

_"Were you telling me what to do, Hwoarang? Because I have a mom and dad and they're not here. I'm a grown woman. You don't talk to me like that." I talk with my teeth gritted._

_"Suky..." He starts._

_"Don't call me 'Suky'. Call me Asuka cause me and you are on bad terms. You ass!" I holler to the other side._

_"What the hell are you pissed for, 'Asuka'?" He asks with a hint of sarcasm._

_"What the hell am I pissed for? How dare you ask me that. I'm pissed because you knew you could have told me you were leaving..." He interrupts._

_"We weren't on speaking terms at all. Why the hell would I tell you I'm leaving? You'd pick another fight!" He's yelling. He wants to yell? I can yell too._

_"Then write a damn note. 'Asuka, I'm going out with Steve to blow off some steam. Driving around. Be back in a few hours. Don't worry. Hwoarang.' It was that damn simple. I oughta kick your ass!"_

_"What the hell? We can argue about this once we're all inside. Okay, now open the door." He talks and I hear him, but there's no apology._

_"No." Simple word, but it's a big statement._

_"What? No? Asuka, it's freezing out here. It has to be below freezing." I hear his teeth chattering along with Steve's. "You're not gonna let us stay out here."_

_"No, I won't. I'm going to let you stay out there. Steve can come inside, if Christie wants him..." I'm interrupted not by Hwoarang, but by Christie. _

_"No, I don't want Steve to come in. He could spend 5 hours with Hwoarang. What's 4 more!" I turn and see she and Xiaoyu are standing next to each other. Xiao must've gotten Christie while I was yelling._

_Steve starts to talk this time. "Come on, Chris. I'm freezing my ass off here!"_

_"You should have thought about this when you didn't call to let me know you were ok. Hwoarang, the same goes for Asuka!" With that, she turns and walks out the living room to her room. Slaming the door._

_"I'm done talking. Hope you have a good nights sleep, guys!" I yell to them. I look at Xiaoyu. She looks shocked, but I can see in her eyes that she agrees with me and Christie._

_"It has to be zero degrees out here." I can tell this is he and Steve's last plead._

_"No it's not, Hwoarang. It's 49 degrees. It feels like zero because we're in the mountains, dumb ass! You won't freeze to death. Sleep in the car. It'll be warmer and more comfortable than the ground. But all of us know, including ya'll, that two deserve the ground." With that, I walk away, leaving Xiaoyu the only one to hear them._

_Before I reach the end of the kitchen, I stop because I hear her say something to them. I was too far away to hear them, though. _

_"You think Suky and Christie are inconsiderate of ya'll? Well you should have thought about that when ya'll were being inconsiderate of them." She turns around and sees me. She doesn't look happy, because it's Hwoarang, but she knows that he was wrong._

Walking past me, she gets in a few steps, to the room before me. I cut the light out and we both climb into our beds. Covering up, we both say nothing. Then Xiao does. "If Jin had done something like that, I'd have acted the same way."

With that said, her thoughts are in her world and mine are in mine. I see something out the corner of my eye. I turn to the left to the door, and see Jin. He's just a shadow, but I know his hair anywhere. He's headed to the living room. I listen to Xiaoyu's steady breathing and know that she's asleep. I tiptoe from my bed through the door behind the wall next to the living room. He doesn't open the door for Hwoarang and Steve. Satisfied that Jin was only making sure that the door was locked, I head back to my room. I have this feeling that he knew I'd checked to make sure he didn't let 'them' in. Because when I was back in my bed, just as he was passing me and Xiaoyu's door, he smiled.

All I can say is 4 hours later, when everyone was awake... All Hell Broke Loose.

* * *

--- Sorry for the late, late update. I had writers block. But I assure you that I DO NOT have it anymore, Lol. Ch. 5- 'All Hell Breaks Loose' is next. I have to get my laptop fixed and updated. It could take up to 10 days before I get it back. And that would be just while I'm on vacation. So, I won't really be getting it till I come back. Let's say, 18 days from now. Give or take 2 days. So, expect Ch. 5 up on JULY 5, at the latest. Till then, Bye.---

_**Jia-Li Hahn **_


	5. All Hell Broke Loose

**_Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future._ **

**NCTeKkEn08 , Babygurl154**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 5- All Hell Broke Loose**

RECAP: 4 hours later, when everyone woke up... All Hell Broke Loose.

And I'm not kidding. This is how it all started.

I wake up to find I'm in the room alone. I went through the morning rituals and then realized that it was quiet. Too quiet. Something's not right. I make my way to the living room by way of the kitchen. In the kitchen were Xiao and Christie. Christie in blue pajama bottoms and a white tank, was sitting, eating a bagel and drinking hot chocolate in a yellow mug with the words 'Hot or Cold, I'm still the Best' in blue letters and her initials in white. Xiao in pink pajama bottoms and pink T, was standing next to her drinking a coffee from a white mug with the words 'Panda Luver' in black letters.

_"See Xiao, that's why you're so hyper every morning. Consuming all that coffee." Christie says, head tilted upward facing Xiao._

_Xiao laughs, almost spitting out some coffee. "Whatever." With a wave of her left hand. "Coffee wakes me up."_

_"Uh huh." Christie shakes her head. "And we all know something else that can wake you up real good too."_

_Xiao laughs. I can't help but laugh too._

That's when I noticed something 'really' wasn't right. Christie and Xiao didn't hear me when I laughed. They never even looked my way.

_"Xiao? Christie?" I try to get their attention. "Xiao! Christie!" I yell. They still don't notice me. They continue to laugh. When that didn't get their attention I run to them. But it doesn't matter how fast I run, I never get close to them. In fact, they appear to be farther and farther away. _

Running, I bump my right knee against the table. 'What the hell? There isn't supposed to be a table there.' I run and run, until I finally reach them. They're reading a paper magazine that I can now see as one of Xiao's comics.

I reach out to touch Christie's left shoulder, but somehow I'm kinda scared. Kinda scared of what exactly, I don't know. A few things run through my mind. I touch her chocolate shoulder and my left hand goes right through her. Everything seems to be still. Frozen like a picture, my hand through her to the elbow. I don't bother to touch Xiao, I scream and that's when I see Xiao turn around for the first time noticing me. My mind can't comprehend what I'm seeing, so I look to Christie. What I saw finally hit me. Both their mouths were twisted into disgusting grins and eyes red as fire. Their noses were melted to their faces. Christie's reddish brown hair and Xiao's black hair were the only things on their heads not damaged. I backed away and run.

I run and hear their laughs as I turn the corner to Jin and Hwoarang's room, screaming their names all along. I push open the door calling Jin and Hwoarang's names, but my voice is caught in my throat. I see green shorts and a gray T and then look up to see the lack of something that should by all means be there. Blonde hair and tan skin; everything's there but that. I back up to the door but I notice something out the corner of my eye. I see tanned skin, gray shorts and a yellow T move on the bed to the right. I shake my head 'no' when I see his shoulder length auburn hair. Turning to face me, I see what should've been there. Both stand and come towards me. 'I'm so sorry for being so mean to you Hwoarang.' I feel tears coming down my face.

I run and scream Jin's name so many times till I hear him. His voice calms me. I run to a closet and hide. I make know sound till I hear his voice 'Su?' I feel hands shake me and I'm about to scream, but I know it's Jin.

_"Su? Su? Wake up. You had a bad dream." He continues to shake me._

I open my eyes. I wipe the wetness from my eyes and cheeks, and see that no one's there. I look around me and see that I'm in the room alone. As I walk there, I keep telling myself that I had a bad dream. 'You need to stop reading all those horror books late at night.' I make my way to the living room by way of the kitchen. In the kitchen were Xiao and Christie. Christie in blue pajama bottoms and a white tank, was sitting, eating a bagel and drinking hot chocolate in a yellow mug with the words 'Hot or Cold, I'm still the Best' in blue letters and her initials in white. Xiao in pink pajama bottoms and pink T, was standing next to her drinking a coffee from a white mug with the words 'Panda Luver' in black letters.

'Coincidence. This has to be a coincidence.' I breathe in and out slowly in an attempt to calm myself.

"See Xiao, that's why you're so hyper every morning. Consuming all that coffee." Christie says, head tilted upward facing Xiao.

Xiao laughs, almost spitting out some coffee. "Whatever." With a wave of her left hand. "Coffee wakes me up."

"Uh huh." Christie shakes her head. "And we all know something else that can wake you up real good too."

Xiao laughs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No. No.' I back away from the kitchen. I hear Christie ask what's wrong. I don't bother to look at her or Xiao when she calls my name. I turn to run away, but I bump into a person. A person who felt like a wall. Looking up, I see the angry face of the man I've missed holding me. I squease his sides and pull him to my height.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang." His hazel eyes are big with shock. I kiss his face all over and hug him tightly.

He pulls back. His eyes no longer with shock but anger again. "You should be sorry." He walks past me to the fridge.

It takes me a second to process what just happened. But when I do, I let him have it.

I turn around with my hands on my hips. "What the hell's that supposed to mean!" I ask with a hint of loudness.

He grabs the orange juice container and shuts the fridge door harder than was necessary. "You left me and Steve out in the cold for your pettiness." He shakes his head.

"Pettiness? My pettiness? Who the hell are you to tell me that my anger towards you was petty! You left at 2 this morning and didn't even let me know that you were okay. We have a phone here, you ass! We also have paper and pens/pencils! There was no fucking excuse for what you did." I yell from the doorway of the kitchen.

"So this about me not leaving a note about me leaving? I'm a grown man, Asuka, I don't have to tell anyone where I go!" He puts the container on the table in front of Christie.

"Yeah, you don't Hwoarang. But I'm not 'anyone'." I feel tears forming in my eyes.

Xiao walks over to me and puts her arm around me. "Hwoa, she's right. She's not just anyone. She's the woman who loves you. You don't treat the one who you love that way. You need to listen and realize that you were wrong."

Hwoarang turns his anger on her. "Mind your own business, Xiao."

"You better watch who you're getting angry at, Hwoarang." Jin says in Xiao's defense.

"Thanks for trying to help me, Xiao." She nods her head.

"So now, you and Xiao are friends." He shakes his head pissed.

I turn to him. "This has nothing to do with Xiao, Hwoarang. This isn't about Steve either. This is about you and me." I point to him and me. "Chris can deal with Steve."

"Sure can." She says. Christie says from her place at the kitchen table.

He's about to say something when Steve and Jin walk in. I decide to finish what I wanted to say, but Steve goes to Hwoarang and whispers something to him.

"What the hell? What are you telling him, Steve? Got something to say, say it yourself! You ain't gotta whisper!" I holler to him.

He turns to me. "This has nothing to do with you, Suky. So you need to stay out of it!" He turns back to Hwoarang. Hwoarang nods his head in agreement. Steve continues, all the while looking at me.

"I'm a tell you the same thing I told Hwoarang, Steve. You better watch who you're getting angry at." Jin narrows his eyes.

Before Steve can say anything to Jin. "That's it!" I yell and start to run at Steve, but Jin grabs me.

"You should watch yourself, Steve. He looks him in the eyes. "Cause you'll be worrying about me too."

"What you gonna do, Suky? You're a girl, you can't beat me!" He says cocky, ignoring Jin.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Steve. Her hits are pretty hard." Chris says. I've just noticed that she never got up from that spot.

"Shut the hell up, Chris!" He turns to her.

"Just some friendly advice, Steve. But you disrespect me one more time, and I promise you that it won't just be Suky and Jin whooping ya ass. I'll be in on it too." She looks at him as she says the last part.

Hwoarang interrupts Steve. "You know, Christie? You and Asuka have a problem with talking back to your men."

Chris turns her attention to Hwoarang. "O Hwoarang, Hwoarang." She shakes her head. "Don't make me add you to the list of who's getting their asses whooped."

"So far it's Steve, right Chris?" Xiao calls to her. Chris nods and smiles to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turns to everyone. "This is a friendly warning. Anyone who's got a prob with me, let it be known." Everyone's quiet. "Cause I'll whoop all ya asses!" And with that Jin let me go. I didn't know why till I saw Steve running at him. He tackled Jin and I was in shock to say the least. I looked to my left and saw Chris jabbing Hwoarang in the kidneys. "I warned you about getting on my list!" She yells to him.

I blinked when I saw Xiao did a flying kick to Steve's back. Believe me that was truly a shock. Xiao was right. She's nothing like what we thought. Steve turned around and shoved her off. Jin then hit Steve in the back from the air. Steve got up and hit Jin in the chest and face with a few uppercuts. Xiao yelled 'Nobody hits my Jin-Jin!' She got up and pushed Jin away. She hit Steve with her Cyanide move. Afterwards there was a crack sound.

I looked over and saw Chris and Hwoarang still fighting. She was truly holding her own. A worthy opponent to fight for sure. Hwoarang punched her in the stomach and she countered with a kick to head. It sent him spiraling to the floor. He hit hard but didn't stop sliding till he hit the wall. She wiped her mouth and spit blood out. Turning to me for only a second, she then ran to Steve, Xiao and Jin. She pulled Jin off and then Xiao. Chris pulled Steve from the floor and slammed him against the wall. He head butted her and she stumbled back shaking her head to clear her mind.

I looked over to see Hwoarang getting up and tripping Jin as he neared him. I heard Xiao yell 'You tripped my Jin-Jin!' She dived on Hwoarang punched him in his head a few times. He finally pushed her off. She pushed him against the wall and he found an opening, putting his hand between them and punching her in her stomach. With that, Jin came from the left and punched him in his chin.

Christie comes to me. I look past her and see Steve bringing himself up from the wall. She looked me in the eyes and I knew what she was saying. I nodded and went to stand in front of Steve. "So you wanted to know what I was gonna do?" He stands up with anger in his eyes. He reaches out and hits my in the mouth. "I'm gonna do this." I give him a good hit in his chin and chest bringing him back to his former place on the floor. "I bet you believe Chris about my hard hits, now."

Christie nods. I go over to Xiao and Jin. I tap Xiao on the shoulder. She seems to already know what I wanted, because she stepped back from Hwoarang. She held her stomach and stepped to the side.

I stand in front of him and shake my head. "You're lucky I can't hurt you." He punches me in my stomach. I touch his cheek, then punch him in his chest twice and kick him in his sore knee bringing him to the floor against the wall.

I walk to Chris and Xiao who were standing next together. We three look at each other. We don't have to say anything. Xiao walks ahead of us holding her stomach, then Chris holding her forehead and then me, wiping my face. Turning the corner, we could hear Jin whooping on Steve and Hwoarang.

We sat up for hours talking and bandaging ourselves up in Chris and Steve's room. Leaving Hwoarang and Steve in room Hwoarang and Jin shared. "I don't think I can handle another fight so soon after the other two." Chris says. I nod in understanding.

A few hours later, Xiao said that she was hungry. She left out and we must've went to sleep before she came back.

The next morning everyone was sore for more reasons than one, to say the least.

* * *

-------------Hope you liked. Ch. 6- 'Sore for More Reasons Than One' is next. Till then, bye.--------------

_**Jia-Li Hahn**_ (Nichole)


	6. Sore For More Reasons Than One

A/N- I can't say how sorry I am that this update was so very slow :(

I had an intense writers block on this story, but no more, it's gone lol

O, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2007

My lil bro is class of '07. I'm so proud of him :)

**A Special Thanks to _NCTeKkEn08_ and _SoUtHeRnGuRl_**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 6- Sore for More Reasons Than One**

I wake up, and as I blink my eyes all the pain from the brawl last night rushes towards me. I turn my head slightly and see Christie's foot on my pillow. Gently moving her foot, Christie continues to sleep like a rock. I look around and notice Xiao isn't there. I start to climb off the bed and stand.

O, I'm sore.

I tip toe out not wanting to wake Chris up. I look in the living room to see Hwoarang and Steve both asleep on the floor. Someone had covered them up with my old green and pink patchwork quilt.

Down the hall I go to Jin and Hwoarang's room. I push the door open slightly. One bed is empty, the other occupied by two bodies.

I start to leave when I notice Jin's arms wrapped around Xiao. His mouth turned up in a small smile.

And Xiao's raven hair loose around her contented face.

Smiling for Xiao's side and disgusted because it's my brother, I head to the bathroom.

10 minutes later on my way out, I see Xiao closing the door to Jin's room. O no! I need to get back to our room before she notices that I noticed she was gone.

With luck for me, Xiao turns back to the room and goes inside.

With that, I run quietly back to our room. Shutting the door slightly, quietly tiptoeing to my bed and quietly covering up, I close my eyes almost immediately when Xiao walks in.

I'm waiting for her to move for at least a minute, when I turn over and stake a glance in the direction of the door.

Her back is to me. A few seconds after she turns and I close my eyes. I hear her walk to her bed and climb in. A few seconds of her covers moving and stopping, I look over to her bed.

I don't see her face, just her black hair that she's put back in her two ponytails.

I know she's not sleeping, but thinking. About what, I don't even have to ask myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xiao's Flashback**

_Jin's alone. Now's my time to talk to him. _

"_Jin."_

"_Xiao?" He looks up at me. "What're you still doing up?"_

"_I need to talk to you." I shut the door and sit next to him on his bed. _

_Jin looks at me. "We should talk later. It's really late." He goes to stand but I grab his arm, pulling him to sit._

"_We need to talk _now_." His eyes grow big at my authorative tone. He wasn't taking the first step, so I am._

_But before I can speak, Jin kisses me. When it's over, he looks at me. That kiss told me he's missed me as much as I've missed him._

_I lean forward, kiss him with all that's been building up inside me._

_He pulls me on top of him as he lays back on his bed. _

_I kiss Jin's neck as he lifts my gown. On the chair it goes. _

_Kissing is chest, he unsnaps my bra. (No ladies, wearing a bra to bed isn't a bad thing. It helps prevent your breasts from sagging, or what I call 'DBS' or 'Deflated Balloon Syndrome' lol)_

_My bra joins the gown and very soon after, my panties._

_I kiss Jin's chest again… and then I'm on my back. He kisses down to…_

_So what if this wasn't the first step that I meant._

_I'm gonna enjoy this while it lasts._

**---End of Flashback---

* * *

**

**I know this chapter was short. Who are we kidding? This was very short :) I'm in the process of writing and converting Ch. 7 'Now the fun is over: pt 1' from paper to computer. Look for it on Feb 10th :) LUV & PEACE ALWAYS!**


	7. Snowed In, 2moro's Wed and We have work

_A/N-First off, I know you see the chapter has a different title. I decided to save that title for the chapter with the serious action. _

_Secondly, This chapter is almost 2 months late. I apologize from the bottom of my peace-filled heart L . I've been busy with helping my mom, classes and looking for a job to replace that the one that went out of business. I found the job so that means my website will have the make-over it so rightfully deserves._

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 7- We're Snowed I****n, Tomorrow's Wednesday and We have To Work**

"_Get up, Su." Jin says above my head. "I made breakfast."_

"_Mmm hmm." I mumble with my face in my pillow. _

_Jin leans right next to my ear. "Okay, I'm gonna wake the others but when I come back you better be up." _

_I wave my hand at him or at least in his direction since I didn't look up._

_I hear him wake Xiao. _

_I'm really glad they're back together. Now Jin can stop looking so sad and being a pain in my ass whenever we talk. He needed her. _

_I go ahead and get up, heading to the kitchen where I hear Christie's voice. She's sitting with Xiao. Jin comes up behind me, smiles and grabs himself a plate of pancakes. _

"_Ya'll know we got to leave by 4 pm if we want to make it back tomorrow, that's Wednesday." Christie takes a sip from her glass of orange juice. "I've got work tomorrow morning at 10." _

* * *

I roll over in my sleep. Man that dream seemed real. I shake my head and rub my eyes. I was even smelling the pancakes and shit.

I have this feeling that I forgot something. I turn my eyes to an alarm clock reading 12:14pm. 12:14pm?! I was supposed to be back at home at 8 am.

I guess I woke up too early when I saw Xiao and Jin. I jump out of bed running to the living room.

Everyone's there. Xiao and Steve watching 'Silent Hill' and Jin, Christie and Hwoarang playing 'Clue'.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me?" I look around and no one answers. "Hey". And that's when I notice not one is dressed to go.

Christie looks up. "One sec." She looks back at the board. "I say it's Miss Scarlet with the wrench in the library."

"Christie." Hwoarang looks at her in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Christie glances over.

"Miss Scarlet would most-likely use the candlestick in the billiard room, not in the library with the wrench." Hwo shakes his head.

"Are you trying to say that a woman who dresses sexy wouldn't be in the library?" Christie crosses her arms.

"Let's not get into that." Jin rubs his forehead. "I don't want to have to break ya'll up."

Hwo ignores Jin. "Whatever."

Christie leans forward. "The game before this, had Mrs. Peacock strangling Mr. Boddy in the kitchen. Now why was there a rope in the kitchen? Huh?"

Hwoarang starts to answer but she cuts him off. "There's no answer, but that anyone could've killed Mr. Boddy with any weapon in any room. Besides, Miss Scarlet is a board game character with limited background. I just wanted to give her something interesting."

"You seem rather proud of yourself, Christie." Jin intertwines his fingers.

"Yeah." She looks at Hwo. "I feel I'm right."

"Okay." He looks from Christie. "Hwoarang, who do you think it is?"

From my position Jin seems interested in Hwoarang's answer.

Hwoarang looks at Christie as her answers. "I think it's Professor Plum with the knife in the ball room."

Jin looks at them both for a moment. "You're both wrong." He smiles. "It's Colonel Mustard with the pipe in the billiard room."

"That's B.S., you're all wrong. It's Mr. Green with the candlestick in the kitchen." The voice comes from Xiao on the couch watching the DVD.

"What the hell, Xiao, you're not even playing the game." Hwoarang shakes his head.

Christie leans back in her chair. "It's no offense to you, Xiao, but I think I'm right."

"I know I'm right." Xiao looks over her shoulder at the three.

"You know, because we all think we're right, we can end it just by taking the cards out of the envelope." Jin looks at everyone.

He picks up the envelope, slides the three cards out and lays them face up in the middle of the table.

There's a pause. "Damn I was wrong." Hwoarang drops his head.

"Figures. Luck hasn't been on my side this week." Christie bites her lip.

Steve turns his attention from the ending credits. "You know what I'm shocked about?"

"What." Hwo is the only one who asks.

"I'm shocked that Jin wasn't right." Steve pauses, rubbing his chin. "I mean like, Jin's always right."

"Maybe hanging around Jin's paid off." Christie smiles and winks at her.

Xiao blushes and turns around with the remote in hand to the screen.

"Hey, let's watch the special features." Xiao talks to Steve to keep the attention off of her.

Steve grabs a handful of Cracker Jacks from a bowl on the table. "Okay. I wanna see how they made the monsters."

"Hey, did ya'll forget about me? I mean damn!" I place my hands on my hips.

"No we didn't forget about you." Hwoarang waves at me without looking.

"What?!" How dare he? I wanted to choke him.

"Okay, I have a question." Christie rubs her fingers together.

"Is it of relevance?" Hwoarang asks.

Christie shoots Hwo a look. "Yes, it's of relevance, you asinine."

"What?" Hwoarang tries to figure out what it means.

"Go ahead and ask your question." Jin stifles a laugh.

"Thank you. Because of our bet and Xiao winning, does that mean the money goes to her?" Christie cocks her head.

"Good question." Hwoarang nods.

Xiao shows no interest in the conversation what-so-ever.

"I think the only fair way to do this is, half goes to her and the rest we keep individually. So good?" Jin looks between them.

"Sounds good." Hwo and Christie speak in unison.

No one was paying attention to me, so I do the one thing that'll get me attention; the thing kids are best at. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My hands are to my sides the entire time.

"Damn!" Steve holds his hands to his ears.

"What the hell is going on?! I come in here and find ya'll playing games and watching movies and no one's answering me." Boy am I thirsty after that.

"Sorry." Xiao looks over the back of the couch to me.

"It's okay." I feel bad for yelling.

"What's going on is, we got snowed in. So we didn't see no reason to wake you up." Xiao smiles reassuringly.

I nod understanding. "How bad is it out there?"

Steve demonstrates. "It's dead cold and it's a good 9-11 inches out there."

"Man, I told them I'd be in tomorrow!" I tilt my head back.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all had ours earlier." Christie looks sympathetic.

"I thought you checked the weather, Steve?" I look over at him.

"I did. They said it was only supposed to be chilly outside." Steve becomes defensive.

"We're not blaming you for anything, Steve." Hwoarang reassures him.

Everyone nods at him and he becomes comfortable.

"How far did you check the weather in advance?" I ask with patience.

He doesn't even have to think before he speaks. "I checked it a week before."

"A week?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yep." He's nodding.

"What days?" I slow my breathing. My patience is running thin. I hope he didn't do what I think he did.

"The 8th thru the 15th. Why?" It's amazing how totally clueless he looks.

"Okay, now we're blaming you." Christie narrows her eyes. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Listen here, Steve, we were leaving home on the 12th and arriving at the cabin to stay from the 13th to the 18th. You didn't even get the days we were leaving the cabin to home." I take a step towards him and he steps back.

"If I lose my job because of you, I'm gonna kick your ass." Christie cracks her neck from side to side.

Steve swallows. "My bad, okay? It was a mistake."

"There's no reason to stay mad at him. We're here so we're gonna have to wait it out. We'll see what the weathers like tomorrow, if there's anymore snow coming." Jin's got his arms crossed sitting at the table.

* * *

An hour later, after everyone's sat doing nothing, Steve asks the question Asuka's been waiting for since this trip was first planned.

"So, how do we pass the time?" He looks at the five around him.

I look up from my black fingernails. "I thought no one would ever ask." A smile appears and stays.

"What'd you have in mind?" Steve asks but I can see the others are interested.

"Well, this is a game I learned from my parents." I look at Jin. "Jin knows how to play too."

**-------I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ch.8- 'Now the Fun is Over: Pt 1' is next. It should be no later than the end of May :) Bye, Bye----**


	8. Now The Fun Begins

_A/N-__Well, well, well. (Sighs) It's been a while. 7 months to be exact. Truth be told, I've had a lot of free time to write, I've spent the past 7 months writing my screenplays. Yes, you heard correct. Screenplays. I'm not only an aspiring writer, I'm also an aspiring director. I have 7 screenplays written. Plus, some of my stories will be updated more frequently. Ch. 9 of this story for example will be posted next Sunday. _

_Well, I'll have more to tell you about my movies later. So frequently check my profile page. __Enjoy! _

NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

_**Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future.**_

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 8- Now The Fun Begins**

Jin looks at me, rolling his eyes. "Okay, we can't start till it gets dark…"

I chuckle. "Yeah, so we're gonna get a few things set up."

"Well, can we do anything to help?" Xiao asks, elbows on the back of the couch facing me.

"Actually me and Jin will set up some areas in the woods…" I start but I'm cutoff by Steve.

"The woods? It's cold in the woods!" Steve shouts while Christie shushes him. "I won't shush, I'm right, besides it's snowed outside."

I think for a moment. "Yes it's snowed outside, but you miss an important fact." I say to Steve.

"What?!" He asks with an irritated tone.

I try very hard not to keep myself from shouting. "It's not currently snowing."

"What?" He's confused; I'll just have to explain it better.

"You used the word 'snowed', that's pass-tense." I look around and everyone's shaking their heads and saying it's true.

"What?" Steve looks even more confused than before.

Maybe if I say it slower he'll understand. "YOOUU…UUSSED…THHEE… WOORRD…SSNNOWWED…THHAATS…PASSS-TENSSE." Everyone's quiet; even Steve. My guess is he wouldn't have been if he wasn't in shock over how I spoke to him.

None have spoken. I have chosen to break the silence. "Did you understand what I said, Steve? Did I punctuate each word correctly? Did I say the words slowly enough for you?"

When he still hadn't spoken, I say something that surely would get him speaking if not angrily. "You definitely are LD."

And with that, they all laugh. Steve snaps out of his stupor. "I am not!" He turns red with anger. That only makes everyone laugh even harder.

"Awww baby, she's only messing with you." Christie kisses his cheek. He turns his head away from her.

Changing the subject, Xiao asks. "What are you supposed to be setting up in the snow-covered woods?" She's shaking the last of the laughter off.

Jin answers for me. "We're going to be playing hide 'n seek. Su and I are going to put little markers up in certain areas designated as safe zones and unsafe zones. Unsafe zones are set up to confuse you into thinking they're safe zones." I wasn't prepared with a quick answer; next time I will be.

"I've never played hide 'n seek like that before." Christie comments tapping her chin.

"This is why Jin and I are gonna set it up. We also have to explain the rules to ya'll. They're very important, so pay close attention." I said I'd be ready the next time.

Jin claps his hands and tells everyone to sit down. I go to stand next to him, "Now, rule number 1: All the rules for the original hide 'n seek game apply here too, _except, _Su will tell you. But before she starts, I want to let ya'll know we'll be in teams. Su and I are team leaders. Teams will be: Me, Chris and Hwoa. Su, Steve and Xiao. I picked the teams; no exceptions, so don't ask Su. " He looks at everyone to see them listening intently. He turns to me.

"Okay, this isn't a rule, but it's just as important, so listen up real good. The orange marker tape means you're in an unsafe zone and the red means you're safe. Remember, red good, orange bad. And rule number 2: If you're caught while in a orange taped area, you will have to go back to the cabin. You don't become 'it' like the original hide 'n seek. You are already it. But if someone from the other team tags you, you're not it anymore so you're out of the game until we start the next one. Ya'll understand?" I check the faces around me. All are nodding their heads yes.

"Okay people, we'll be right back." Grabbing out coats from the hangers, off Jin and I go. Walking a distance, leaving tracks in fresh untouched snow, heading to the almost hidden shed behind six trees.

While we're gathering the orange and red tape, we have ourselves a little chat. "I'm really surprised that they were cool with playing this game, considering it's snowed, could snow again, it's cold and we're not children anymore." Jin gives a laugh

"Yeah, well, Steve's stupid ass almost messed it up." My fists ball unconsciously around the red tape.

"Yeah, but you handled him pretty well." I stop and turn to him, feeling my lips make their way into a smile. "I couldn't be more proud of you lil sis." Smiling, we step out the door. I stand, looking up at the darkening sky. Where has the time gone? It's almost dark. Almost time for the game.

Jin walks up behind me. "I locked the door so you don't have to ask me." Touching my shoulder he gives a laugh.

We enter the large wooded area near the cabin. By the time we're done placing the red and orange marker tape around, it's time to play. The sky now reminds me of a large purple/blue bruise.

I step inside the cabin after Jin. "Time to play!" Jin shouts. Moments later, with coats, gloves and hats/earmuffs on, the group follow us to the very center of the forest.

We go over the rules once again. "No matter how many times we're played this game, our players always forget that red tape is safe and that orange tape is unsafe zones. I know it's confusing, but try to remember." I speak to everyone, but the last part is directed to Steve.

"Why you gotta direct that statement to me?!" Steve crosses is arms over his blue coat.

From the corner of my eye, I see Jin's shoulders shaking. I know he's laughing. "Because, Steve, you're the only one who doesn't seem to understand what I say. Am I right?" There's a chorus of yeses. I look back at Steve. "Told you."

"You know what? Fuck all ya'll!" He puts his middle fingers in the air and starts back to the cabin.

"If you go the cabin now, Steve, you're out. Which means you can't play till we start again!" I shout to his retreating back.

"I don't give a fuck!" Is his reply.

I shrug my shoulders. Whatever. "Anybody want to join him?" No one responds. "Okay, we can start."

"Can I speak?" Xiao asks glancing around.

"Of course." I smile.

"Well, it really isn't fair to me and Su, because we only have 2 people on our team and ya'll got 3. I mean, I know we couldn't take one of yours because ya'll would only have. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, how do we make it even?" Chris shakes her head in agreement.

"Um, Xiao, Chris or Hwoa can opt to be independent or work both sides which makes you safe from being tagged out." Jin suggests pulling his purple hat to better cover his ears.

Quickly thinking, I shake my head in agreement. "That could definitely work."

Xiao knowing she doesn't want to tag Jin out, does exactly what I expected her to. "I don't want to be independent, but I'll work both sides."

Jin turns a smile to Xiao. Her cheeks are red, from blushing or the cold. "That's all fine and dandy, but, now I don't have a team with just myself." I look at Jin.

"Not a prob. Chris you're on Su's team." Jin says matter-of-factly.

Chris stands to my right, adjusting her white earmuffs. "Everyone make sure you're warm. O, and Xiao can't get anyone out by tagging, but she can get someone out by leading them to an unsafe zone." I hear a chorus of okays.

I motion for Xiao to come here. "Okay, listen Xiao." And I proceed to tell her where the orange tape and red tape are. "Now you cannot tell anyone. Understand?" She gives two steady nods. Adjusting my black earmuffs and scarf, I nod the go-ahead for them all to find safe zones.

Everyone runs to the forest, but when they start to disappear behind the trees, Jin and I stop. "This is gonna be fun." I speak quietly while looking into the quiet woods.

"It sure is." Jin looks into the woods with me. Then he turns to me. "You wish mom and dad were here to see how good a job we'll do, don't you?"

"Yes." I nod still looking into the woods.

"We can call and tell them after. But right now, we better get going before they wonder where we are." He claps his purple gloved hands together. "Let the fun begin."

"Yeah, lets see who remembered red is safe and orange is unsafe." I give a low laugh.

Following Jin's steps so as not to make a noise, we head to the clearing. This is where we break off. "Good luck, Jin." I touch his shoulder.

"Aww, luck has nothing to do with it, Su." He shakes his head.

"Ain't that the truth; it just seemed appropriate." I head off to the left. Jin to the right.

I walk up behind the heavily snowed hill, smiling. I see Xiao peering over the brick well, with red tape on two trees on either side of her. Now to see what the others are doing.

Ducking to her left so as she wouldn't see me, I make my way to a less clustered area. That's where I see Chris. Her backs to me behind a makeshift snow hill, on her bum, which I know is wet from the snow. Just as I'm making my way past her, she turns and our eyes meet. Nodding, she turns her eyes to what she's been watching before I appeared. It's Rang. I know what's she's planning. Catch Rang as he's heading to the nearest safe zone to him. She turns back to me as I do a quick notion with my hand under my chin. Chris tilts her head in confusion. I hold my finger up for her to wait a sec.

And just as I do, I see Jin dart between the trees a foot or two Rang's right. I run after him turning just in time to see Chris step from behind her snow hill and Rang run and tag her. She looks to me, eyes big. She shakes her head mouthing, 'I'm out'. I nod, and Chris makes her way down the walkway through the trees to the cabin, just as Rang turns and jogs across to her former safe zone.

I don't have to wonder, everyone remembered red is safe and orange wasn't. I turn back to where Jin was. I didn't expect him to still be there, but I do know where he was headed. I stomp my feet a few times, a where the entire time of Rang watching me. Of course, if I wasn't a where of him or so close to the other safe zone, he would've tagged me without hesitation. No doubt. He still hasn't apologized, which I'm going to make him pay for later.

I jog, following Jin's footprints. Following them until they stop at a small clearing. Behind the tiny dilapidated shed, there aren't any safe or unsafe tape. I take a couple steps forward…

**Xiao's POV **

_Okay, so Chris is out, and I just passed Hwoa. Now there're sets of footprints. The big one's are first and the smaller one's are after. Both are headed away from Hwoa, so I'm guessing Jin-Jin and Suky have ran into each other. Maybe I can get them both out? No… Not Jin-Jin. But now me and Suky are getting alone. Naw, it's just a game. They won't take it personal. Hahahaha. Oops. I hope neither heard my laugh. _

_What? Another clearing? Why doesn't it have any tape around?… Wait? There's talking. Maybe I can go and tag them both at the same time. _

_Taking a few steps forward, I find both facing each other. Neither one's body language looks happy. Suky's gesturing wildly with her hands. Jin's fists are balling at his sides. _

_I can't hear what either is saying; the wind is too loud. _

_Before a word escapes my mouth, Suky walks behind the tiny fading red shed. Two seconds later, Jin follows. _

_I decide to follow too. Maybe we should quit the game. I don't like how they were acting towards each other. _

_I walk up to the shed. I peek around to see what's happening._

_Both have their backs to me. But Suky is father away. _

_Neither are speaking. Jin walks up behind Suky. _

_He reaches out to touch her shoulder when… _

_O My Gawd! I cover my mouth to keep from screaming. _

_I duck behind the shed. I'm shaking. I don't know what do… Tears spill over from my glossy eyes. She killed Jin-Jin…_

* * *

**----------------Can you say Cliffhanger? I bet you have a few questions you'd like answered. Am I right? These are the biggest questions:**

**1- Why were Asuka and Jin angry with each other?**

**2- How'd Asuka kill Jin?**

**All will be revealed in Ch. 9, I have a title, but it wouldn't be fun if I told. Bye, Bye---------------**


	9. Who's First? You Already Know

_A/N- __This is the __2nd__ installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. _

Same old disclaimer, but I'll say it anyway: NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

**_Thank You _Saya Otonoshi17 _This is for You _**

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: **A Asuka K Story

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 9- Who's First? You Already Know**

I'll clean this mess later. I gotta shut Xiao up before she blabs this to the others. She thought I didn't hear her. I have hearing like a bat. I knew she was there the whole time, just like I know she hasn't left from her spot behind the shed. She's in shock. Aww, poor Xiaoyu.

I tip-toe quietly, never putting all my wait on either foot. Turning the corner, I come face to face with Xiao. She looks at me with blood-red eyes.

Face red, she whispers. "You killed him… Your own brother."

"Tsk tsk, Xiaoyu, you've been a bad girl spying on me." I shake my head and cluck my tongue. "This will be our little secret."

"No, no no no." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"You know how to keep secrets?" I smile, then a thought occurs to me. "Do you remember when you said that you weren't the girl I thought you were? Well, I bet I'm not the girl you thought I was either. Hahahahaha."

"Why?" Her mouth trembles.

Ignoring her I continue. "Come on, Xiaoyu, it was funny." I notice she isn't laughing. "Laugh, Xiaoyu."

Snot runs from her nose to her chin as fresh tears replace the old on her reddened cheeks. She makes no attempt to wipe them away. A new look appears in her eyes. Hate and contempt.

"I like you Xiao, but this has to be done. You understand don't you?" I step forward as she backs up understanding what I have to do. She turns to run… or so I thought. She kicks out, hitting me in the left shin. I yank Xiao's left ponytail, pulling her closer to me, as she tries to pull away. A yelp escapes her along with a chunk of black hair in my hand.

She runs a little distance before I tackle her, bringing her down. Turning her to face me, she punches out with her hands. Quick movements of my head I dodge her, grabbing her hands in my hand. With my right hand I grab my scarf from around my neck, letting go of her hands. I place it over her nose and mouth. Xiao goes for the scarf, pulling at the edges with both her hands. She makes gagging noises; reaching for me, scratching both my arms and hands. Xiao knees me in the stomach making me let go of the scarf. "You little bitch!" I cry as she's shoving me off. Not turning around, she heads retracing her footsteps to Hwoarang.

Minutes have passed since I've started my chase of Xiao. Out-of-breath from the cold and the run, all I can think about is stopping Xiao from reaching Rang. That would ruin the whole thing. The little bitch is fast. But not faster than me. I give a little chuckle. Nothing to worry about, Asuka. You know these woods, she doesn't. I branch off to the right, and stop a short distance ahead. I'll intercept before she crosses the clearing to Hwoarang.

Not waiting long, Xiaoyu appears, huffing and looking straight ahead. It's clear she doesn't see me off to the side, her focus solely on the task of reaching Hwoarang. A foot or two in front of me, she stops, too shocked to move. "Yes, I owe you for that punch." My face twitches to a not-so-nice smile.

Xiaoyu screams for Hwoarang, but he is farther away than she thought. I grab the front of her stained white coat, pulling her to meet my fist as she tries to run. I let go as she falls to face down into the dirty snow. "I wanted to end this as quick as possible, but you just wouldn't let that happen." I voice raises slightly. Xiao pushes up to her knees, nose bleeding. The blood dripping down her chin, drops hitting her coat and the dirty snow. If that isn't a case of painting the ground red I don't know what is. I chuckle at the thought.

I push Xiaoyu, causing her to fall on her back. "No scarf this time." I glance between her and my hands. "The goal is better appreciated when you've used your hands. No, that's not right. You haven't done a good job until your hands are dirty. No, that's not right either. Wait, I got it! Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty." She knows it's over, but I see in her eyes that she'll fight.

She punches me in the chin quickly before I put my hands around her throat. It hurt, but I pay it no mind; I have to end this now. I squeeze with all my strength. Her gagging fades, leaving nothing but her purpling face and cherry red eyes. After a few minutes, Xiao's eyes widen, almost bulging from the sockets. She stops struggling. I climb off of her, knees bent under me I close her eyes.

Wiping the sweat from my brows and under my eyes, I grab Xiao under her arms. I'm royally pissed. My left shin hurts, my stomach hurts, my chin hurts and most-of-all I have a helluva long walk back to the shed. Hoisting Xiao on my shoulder, I start my long walk back to the shed. Damn, she is heavy. Heavier than you'd think. Finally, what seems like an hour which in fact is only 10 minutes, I reach the shed. Halfway along the way I placed her on the ground and drug her under her arms.

I drag her inside, flip the light switch and place her next to the table against the wall. The night air whooshing past my face, I breathe heavily. That was more of a workout than I expected.

Heading back behind the shed to Jin, I see all the blood around Jin's head and upper body has spread out from the initial puddle. Damn, what a mess. Maybe I shouldn't have used a shovel on him. I'll have to clean that up later. As I drag his body, short distance as it may be-- he's a guy, so I can't lift him as I did Xiao-- I remember he had the nerve to get mad at me because now we have to finish everyone off before 8 am tomorrow. I told him I was sorry I slept late, but he just wouldn't let it go. Now I'll be finished by 8. Mom and dad always said don't let anyone interfere with your plans. Minutes later after dragging and placing his body in the shed alongside Xiao, I turn the lock on the inside, then I flip the light switch off as I step out.

I head back to the cabin. As I'm walking, I spot Rang huddled against a snow covered, red-taped tree with his back to me. Shit! I thought I wouldn't have to pass him. I see he's moved farther down from his original spot. I wouldn't have even passed him if I hadn't detoured from the original route. Uh, I have to make sure he doesn't see me. I don't have the time to deal with him right now.

I crouch while walking. Once I've guessed I'm a safe distance, I stand cracking my back. Man did that seem like a long time. Seeing the door, I sprint quietly to side of the cabin. I duck as I approach the window of Steve and Christie's room.

**----------------Another Cliffhanger? Yep yep. One question you might have is: How are Steve and Christie going to be put 6 feet under? Lol You'll have to wait and see in** Chapter 10- 'Ooo, A Double'** Muah haha ---------------**


	10. Ooo, A Double

_A/N- This is the __2nd__ installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. _

Same old disclaimer, but I'll say it anyway: NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

_**Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future.**_

_**Asuka Otonashi**__**--- You know, at the beginning I did want to kill Xiao off, but I had begun to like her T-T **_

_**Divinely Ethereal**__**--- I've read your reviews. You're very perceptive. I look forward to reading your other thoughts on the chapters ; )**_

_**xTxNxLx**__**--- I know, this fic is a lil confusing. Things will really start to make sense in the next chapters : ) **_

_**XternallyXedwardX**__**--- Is it a joke? You'll have to see : )**_

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: A Asuka K Story**

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 10- Ooo, A Double**

Waiting outside Christie and Steve's window, waiting for them to appear in the room, I freeze my bum off. I take little glances that finally pay off a couple minutes later.

I see Steve step through the doorway carrying his gray shirt, followed closely by Christie wearing a yellow towel. He walks over to the small table with an open book of Christie's entitled 'Dolores Claiborne'. Hmmm, only a few more pages left. Too bad Christie won't be finishing.

Placing his gray shirt across the chair, he turns to face Christie. She's taken a seat on her bed diagonal to the window I am currently spying through. They're quiet for a moment, then something I hadn't been expecting comes out.

CHRIS AND STEVE'S POV

"_So, Steve, you wanna tell me what's been going on with you and Asuka?" She fixes him with a very serious stare._

_Steve leans back with his elbows on the table. "Come on, Chris, we've been over this before. You know nothing is going on with us." _

"_Just because you say it, doesn't make it true. We've been over that before too." Christie leans forward, hands touching her knees. _

"_I don't wanna argue." _

"_Do you love her?" _

_He doesn't take his eyes off Christie. "No… Although Suky and I, we didn't leave on bad terms. We just didn't love each other anymore to stay together." _

_Christie nods in understanding. "How do you think she feels?"_

"_I think she feels the same for me too, just to a stronger degree." He chuckles. "She's meaner than me, have you noticed?"_

"_Yes." Christie smiles._

_Steve walks over to Christie. "So, was I sensing a little jealousy?" His shoulders shake with a silent laugh._

"_Hahahaha, no." She stands. "I knew how she felt for you, smartass. I just wanted to know how you felt for her." _

"_So, we're good? No anger about earlier?" Steve pulls her into a hug, speaking into her hair. Christie nods. "Then can I make a request?"_

"_I don't see why not." She nods again as Steve steps back._

"_How about we play our own little game?" His shoulders shrug. " You know, since we both lost in hide n' seek." _

_Christie gives a laugh. "What'd you have in mind?" _

"_You take your towel off and I take my pants off." His tone mischievous. "I'm just saying."_

"_Yeah, sure." Christie rolls her eyes. "Let's say I agree to this game, what say you about the others catching us?"_

"_I say we better hurry before we run outta time. What say you to that?" Steve kisses her nose._

"_I say that's exactly what I was thinking." And with that she quickly switches places, pushing him to the bed and climbing down on top of him._

O my gawd, that's enough. I gotta act quickly before they wonder 'where is everyone'. I sprint around the back of the cabin. My right foot gets stuck in the mud the melted snow caused. Damn! Now I have to take my shoes off before stepping foot inside lest they know someone else is there.

Holding the sides of the door with both hands, I lean forward slowly so the door doesn't creak. Stepping inside, I take my black coat off, laying it atop the couch. Tip-toeing across the living room and making a quick left to the kitchen. I stand in front of six drawers, but only two hold my interest. The top two on the left and right. The left contains eating utensils, spoons, forks and knives. The right contains cooking utensils, ladle, spatula, core-remover and barbecue fork. After a few moments, I open the left and right cabinets under the drawers. I need something a little less messy. Drawer number one has four pots, four different sizes, two silver and two black. And drawer number two has two black frying pans, one a heavyweight ceramic, the other a heavyweight Teflon. Hmmm… Teflon is sturdy and wont break like ceramic… Teflon it is. I pick it up and feel the weight in my hands. Yeah, definitely sturdier.

I jump, jerking around. Sounds like the bed room door is opening. I turn the corner, going into Jin and Hwoarang's room, pulling the door behind me. I wait 2 minutes for Chris or Steve to walk past but neither one does. I chance a peek out, seeing no one. I sigh rubbing my forehead. Damn! I must be nervous as fuck. I roll my eyes. Before going down the hall, I poke my head out. Seeing it clear, I tip-toe against the right wall heading to Chris and Steve.

I hear them going at it as I approach. Wow, this will be easier than I thought. I casually reach out and turn the handle. It's unlocked. I turn the handle all the way to the right giving it a soft shove. Stepping inside I see a bundle of green blankets moving atop a bed. I hope it's Steve I uncover first. The covers move revealing Steve's shoulder. Christie's hand darts out replacing the covers over them both. Well I got my answer. Normally I'd be happy about being right, but at the moment I have more pressing matters at hand. I reach down, grab a handful and pull the covers away as I walk. I hear a loud gasp and a 'o my gawd!' coming from Christie and Steve each respectively. I turn to their faces; looking from one to the other.

I turn to Steve. "Steve, you just sounded like a little bit…"

"What's that in your hand?" Steve asks never taking his eyes from the frying pan.

"What the hell does it look like?" I lift it higher for him to get a better look.

"It's a frying pan." Christie leans her head closer to Steve.

I sigh. "That's correct Chris, but Steve won't ever learn if you give him the answers."

"What are you gonna do with the frying pan?" He's completely focused on the pan. I move it in front of my face and his eyes follow.

"I'm gonna make some pancakes." I give the pan a little shake. "You want some?"

Steve continues to stare at the pan as if he hasn't heard me. Chris shakes her head looking up at me. "You're not making pancakes."

I shake my head no. "No, I'm not. I can't get anything past you." I shake the pan at her.

"Can we cover ourselves? Please." Christie asks slightly above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure." Then under my breath. "Not that it's gonna matter."

"Huh?" Steve asks.

"Nothing." I reach into the dark brown wood dresser to the left of the door, tossing Chris a pair of black shorts and a thick black t-shirt from the top drawer, and Steve blue shorts and a white wifebeater from the second.

When I see their unsure looks about dressing now, I gesture for them to hurry. I turn my head, but not completely. I turn back and see it's only taken them a minute to dress. "Now…"

I hear a voice behind me interrupt and start speaking. "You know, Hwoarang sees like a hawk. He saw me running at least 6 yards away and started calling my name 'Jin, Jin is that you?' I mean, he almost sounded like Xiao. The only way I got him to stop pursuing it was to not answer, make him think it's the cold getting to him. Hahaha." He glances downward at my pan. "Hey, that's where the Teflon went. You left me with the ceramic, so I decided not to take it. You know I like to use my hands… Now, where do you want me to put the camcorder?"

I see the confused looks on Chris and Steve's faces. I'll answer some of the questions they have.

I ignore him, rolling my eyes not facing him. "Jin?"

"Yes, Su?" He mocks my voice.

"You are not supposed to be here. You are supposed to be outside taking care of Rang." I move a little to the left so that I can see him along with keeping an eye on those two. "Now tell me, why haven't you done that?"

"Well I was, but I figured you'd need help in here since there's 2 people to your 1. If I'm not mistaken, we're supposed to look-out for each other." Jin crosses his arms. He must've taken his coat off somewhere before entering the room. The fake blood still in his black hair and splatters are on his white shirt.

I nod in understanding. "Okay, fine. Thanks for helping me."

"What are sibs for." Jin smiles. "Now, where do you want the camcorder? I ask again."

"Just give it to me." I reach for the camcorder with my other hand.

"In a hurry aren't we?" Jin looks at me.

I don't answer as I set the pan on the table. Holding the camcorder in both hands, I take the lens cap off and press the 'on' button. Hitting the record button I put it up to my eye. "Smile, you're on camera. Hahaha."

Jin chuckles then he turns to Steve and Christie. "Now this will all be over before you know it."

He heads over to them. "I want Steve, you can take Chris." I say as I set the camcorder on the table aiming it towards the bed. I pick up the pan and follow Jin.

"I know." Jin goes to grab Chris but Steve jumps up in the way. I swing with all my weight landing the pan on the left side of Steve's head before Jin gets a chance to hit him himself.

"O my gawd!" Chris screams. Jin grabs her around the neck, cutting her scream short. He turns her head quickly, and with a loud snap her neck breaks.

Jin steps back. "Man that was way too easy."

I look at Steve, his body on the floor, face down, a puddle around his head. Fresh blood pooling, making the puddle bigger. "Well it was way easy for me too." Glancing at Chris, I see her on her back, eyes open. "Damn Jin, you could've closed her eyes."

I step past him and close them. "I kinda knew you would do it." Jin winks. "O, one more thing. You know, you hit me kinda hard earlier." He rubs his head in remembrance.

"I had to bust the blood pack on your head." I mouth the word 'duh'. I shake my head. What a mess we have to clean up.

**----------------Oooo, Jin wasn't dead O-O What's next? You'll see. ****Chapter 11- 'O My Gawd!'**_** coming Feb 27th **_**Muah haha ---------------**


	11. O My Gawd!

_A/N- This is the __2nd__ installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. _

Same old disclaimer, but I'll say it anyway: NAMCO owns the characters. I own everything else.

I am so very sorry that this chapter is so late. I lost this chapter on my computer, so I had to find the notebook I'd written it in, then re-type on my computer.

_**Always Thanks to my Reviewers, now and future.**_

**And to the people who have me as one of their Fave Authors, Author Alerts, Fave Story and Story Alert. Y'all are the BEST**

_**xTxNxLx**__**--**__Special Thanx_

**I Couldn't Hurt You If I Tried: A Asuka K Story**

_**Nichole**_

**Ch. 11- O My Gawd!**

"Don't be being smart, Su." Jin gives her the finger.

"O, damn!" Asuka slaps her forehead with her palm.

"What, now?" Jin asks with annoyance.

"We still have to finish, Rang." Asuka scrunches her face. "This is taking longer than I thought."

Jin nods. "Yeah, I know, but we can't speed things up or we'll mess up…"

"And that's worse." Asuka finishes his sentence.

"So, how we gonna do this?… Me or you?" He gestures between them.

Asuka looks at Jin in disbelief. "You, you stupid ass. I did Xiao for you, you doin Rang for me… Gawd!"

* * *

Hwoarang's POV

I wonder where's everybody. I haven't seen Xiao, Jin or Suky in a while. I mean seriously, if the game was over, why didn't they tell me. I know Jin's an ass, all Suky does now is bitch, but Xiao should've told me… Man, they all fucking assholes. It's colder than a muthafuck out here. I'm goin back to the cabin, where it's nice and warm.

Man, I got a long walk back. At least I can follow these foot prints… Wait. Foot prints? I didn't see anybody come past me. That doesn't make any sense.

After a couple minutes, I notice there's another set of prints following the same path as the first. Big and small foot prints. Jin and Suky. How in hell did they get past me without me seeing them?… Wait a minute. Two more sets. Big and small, again. These are Steve and Christie's. Okay, if these four sets are Jin, Suky, Steve and Christie's, where's Xiao's?… O, I get it. Uh huh, Suky and Jin or out now like Christie and Steve. Now it's just me and Xiao. I'll play a little longer then, just to see how this turns out. But first things first, I'm gonna gloat to Suky and Jin. I lasted longer than them, even though they were working together.

I really need to stop talking to myself, because that'll mean something's wrong with me… No wait, that's not right. Only when I start answering myself does that mean something's wrong with me. I always say my sayings backwards.

I might sneak in and scare them. Miles away. So far away, so far away, so far away, so far away. Too much of no sound, uncomforting silence, can be so loud. Damn Xiao for playing that song! It does explain this situation right now. It feels like I've been walking for hours. I look up and finally see the cabin. It's about damn time! I'm gonna get Christie and Steve first. Making a right instead of a left, I head to their window. As I get closer the lights go out. Aww, they must've heard the crunch of my boot stepping on the hardened snow. O well, I'll just have to go in the front door.

I hear the front door open and close before I can make it there. A few seconds later I see the lights are out in the cabin, but I see two sets of foot prints heading into the woods. O I get it! They're trying to scare me. Not gonna work. I'm going after them… but I don't know who's foot prints they are. Doesn't really matter, I just have to catch up before they make a U and go back to the cabin. I run as fast as I can. After a few minutes I step out of the clearing of trees, looking farther ahead at the foot prints. They end about a half yard from mine, right where the dilapidated shed is. I walk slowly in the guy's foot prints. Once the foot prints end, I hide behind the shed. I can hear movement on the other side. Then I hear it. Asuka's voice.

* * *

Asuka's POV

"Now, see I told you I heard a noise when you were like 'no you didn't'." I loudly whisper.

"I can't believe we almost didn't make it out." Jin sounds relieved that we did.

"What? Why the hell not? It was because you didn't believe me." I rub my temples. I can feel a slight headache coming on.

* * *

Hwooarang's POV

She sounds irritated, I can picture the annoyed look on her face. I chance a peek out and see her arms are crossed and her nose scrunched. I have to cover my mouth so as not to laugh. I decide that they cannot see me at the moment, so I'll stay right here, watching how this game will play out.

"This is all your fault, Jin, you just couldn't listen to me. Could you?" I Asuka says accusingly.

"Just calm down, Su, it's not that serious." Jin tries quiet her, to no avail.

Asuka walks up to Jin. "I'm so sick and tired of you telling me what to do. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean a thing."

Jin puts his hands arm-length in front of himself, to stop Asuka from getting any closer. "Stop it. You're starting to piss me off."

"I'm starting to piss you off?" Asuka scoffs, pushing his arms out of her way. "I'm way past being just 'pissed off at you'."

"Shut up, just shut up." Jin says like a chant, as Asuka used her left index finger to poke him in the chest.

He grabs her left hand and she uses her right to continue. "Jin, you're being a little bitch." She sneers.

"Stop poking me." Jin says in an unnaturally calm voice.

"Okay, big bro." She right hands him in the side of his head.

Jin's head moves to the right. "Don't touch me again."

Asuka hits him again and laughs. "You like that, little bitch?"

Jin stands very still, mouthing the words 'I said stop' over and over again.

She hits him again. "Huh? Answer me."

Asuka goes to hit him again, when Jin grabs her head. She fights as he shouts 'I told you to stop!'. He snaps her neck and her body goes limp. He lets it crumple to the ground. Jin looks down at her body and says 'but you wouldn't listen'.

"O my gawd!" I holler. Nothing makes sense. I start running. I have to get help. I feel dizzy… My Suky's dead…

* * *

Jin's POV

"I heard you, Hwo!" I laugh. "O my gawd! Is right!"

--

**-- Excerpt of song 'Miles Away' by Madonna from CD 'Hard Candy' Cliffhanger! O, now you know Jin didn't kill Asuka! Shame on you for thinking that -**_**tsk tsk- **_**One piece of advice for Hwoarang: get to a phone. And, what the fvck does Lili have to do with this? Well you'll just have to wait and see. ****Chapter 12- 'An Unconcerned Lili'** _**coming in July **_**Muah haha --**


End file.
